I, Scott Pilgrim
I, Scott Pilgrim is an American comedy-action television series loosely based on by , being created by . It is produced by and it airs on since July 6th, 2018. Synopsis When Scott Pilgrim encounters a strange woman, he gains a crush. However he discovers to get her, he must fight her exes. Characters Main *'Scott Pilgrim' (played by Tom Holland) - a normal human who ends up find and fall in love with Ramona. *'Ramona Flowers' (played by ) - a mysterious woman who has access to a strange dimension known as Subspace. Supporting *'Wallace Wells' (played by Jack Griffo) - Scott's gay best friend who secretly has a crush on Scott. *'Knives Chau' (played by TBD) - Scott's girlfriend who is surprisingly a high schooler. *'Stephen Stills' (played by ) - the lead singer and guitarist of Sex Bob-omb who TBD. *'Kim Pine' (played by Laura Marano) - the drummer of Sex Bob-omb who used to date Scott. *'"Young" Neil' (played by Max Charles) - the understudy bass and biggest fan of Sex Bob-omb. *'Stacy Pilgrim' (played by Mackenzie Foy) - Scott's younger sister who is far more mature than him. *'Julia Powers' (played by ) - a popular and rich bitch who is known to be TBD. *'Other Scott' (played by ) - Scott’s other roommate who has the same name as him. * Antagonists *'Gideon "G-Man" Graves' (played by ) - a cold and calculating ex who has access to a living virus called "The Glow" and owns a famous record label. **'Matthew Patel' (played by ) - an Indian who gains the ability to summon fire and demon hipster chicks. **'Lucas Lee' (played by Zac Efron) - an incredible actor and skateboarder with a large ego. **'Todd Ingram' (played by ) - Scott's ex's boyfriend whose veganism grants him psychic powers. **'Roxanne Ritcher' (played by Olivia Holt) - a bisexual ninja woman who is prone to bursts of rage and anger. **'Kyle Katayanagi' (played by Ryan Potter) - one of the two genius Katayanagi brothers who is a handsome jerk. **'Ken Katayanagi' (played by ) - the other of the Kataganagi brothers who is far more egotistical than his brother. *'Nega Scott' (also played by Tom Holland) - the manifestation of all of Scott's negative emotions. *'Elenor Herrera' (played by ) - Scott's first ex who he describes as his “biggest mistake” who ends up forming her own "League of Evil Exes". **'Envy Adams' (played by Bella Thorne) - Scott's ex-girlfriend who is now filled with anger and envy. She ends up joining Elenor's League of Evil Exes. **'Georgina Hudson' (played by Debby Ryan) - a member of the Exes who is obsessed with Scott. She dated Scott only once before he broke up with her. **'Hailee Reynolds' (played by Zendaya) - one of Scott's exes who can create energy beings by dancing. **'Charlotte Styles' (played by ) - one of Scott's exes who is an extreme genius, claiming to have knowledge of the gods. **'Fiona Phillips' (played by option) - one of Scott's exes who is a goth and TBD. * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *The episodes are named after songs, both pre-existing and songs existing only in the Scott Pilgrim universe. *The series combines elements from the Graphic Novel, the film and some original elements too. Category:American television series Category:2010s American television series Category:2018 television series debuts Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Television Category:Universal Cable Productions Category:USA Network Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas